Backfired
by Yamamoto Takeshi
Summary: He finally found her. The perfect girl to make his annoying family LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE about getting a'girlfriend,' and the perfect girl to amuse him throughout the year. He'd use her and then throw her away..Or will it backfire on him? /Sasuhina/
1. Choosing the girl

_**A/N: I'm starting too many stories, I'm serious o.o Well, this is my new story :) It's Sasuhina again, and it's really cliche and un-original xD So sorry if it sucks and enjoy, and please review because they make me happy! XD ENJOY: **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

* * *

><p>"Please, tell us your name." The teacher gave him a welcoming smile. Though Sasuke dismissed it and just kept staring at the ground in boredom. Why he was being forced to go to some stupid public school he didn't know.<p>

Why his father decided to take him out of his old school and put him in this dump, he didn't know.

Sasuke Uchiha hated not knowing things. It made his blood boil to the point where he was ready to scream.

"Sasuke..?" The teacher whispered to him.

_Looks like I have no choice_. Sasuke slowly turned his head up, taking a quick glance around the room. Every girl was staring lovingly at him.

Not a surprise.

Throughout this 16 year old life, Sasuke has switched schools eighteen times...and, through out those eighteen times...he's never even made one friend.

Yea, sure, girls trailed, and stalked him where ever he went, and he was never alone...even if he wanted to be; but they were never true friends. He never considered, or acknowledged any one of those people to be a...friend.

. . .

PSH! Not that he cared! ...maybe.

Taking in every single detail of the room, and every single person, Sasuke sighed quietly, giving his...nicest greeting.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I don't care who you are. Just don't get in my way."

Screams and squeals followed in pursuit. God, will any school be different? Any? At every single school it's the same. Girls fangirl him, boys hate him and secretly want to be like him, it annoys the crap out of him, his father makes him and his family move, and then...it starts all over again.

Sasuke stared menacingly at the teacher, who, in response flinched. Even the teachers were the same. All boneless fools.

"Okay, now that we...have that done, please, pick your seat Sasuke..."

A girl with cotton candy pink hair, and light teal eyes suddenly stood up, smiling 'seductively' at him.

"Oh! OH! Sit by me, Sasuke-kun! Aren't I beautiful enough for you?"

Her voice was like a gun shot to his ears.

Another girl, a red head with the same piercing red eyes stood up and glared at her.

"HA! Not likely! Your so called, 'beauty,' isn't even worth all the mirrors you break."

The two girls glared at each other, resulting in an all out war. And, as almost all the other girls joined in, Sasuke noticed one who did not. She was sitting in the back of the room, right corner, blushing and staring not at him... But at a blue eyed blond who was clinging desperately to the pink haired girl fighting over him. Sasuke raised one eye brow.

She had light lavender eyes that seemed to fade to white at the bottom, along with violet purple waist length hair. She seemed to be a quiet type, that benefited him even more.

Taking another glance around the room, it seemed every boy was glaring at him, and all the girls would most likely rape him if he sat next to them. So, stuffing his hands coolly in his pockets, Sasuke quietly made his way next to the light eyed girl, startling her as he spoke to her for the first time.

"May I sit here?"

She looked at him as if he was going to kill her. And, well...she thought he was..! The look on his face was anything but welcoming...and as all eyes turned on them, the girl in question felt like she had lost her voice.

"U-Um...I-I do—don't—k-know..." She looked down.

What if Sakura and Karin killed her for letting this boy sit next to her? Looking back to the red head and pinkette, Hinata winced as she saw they were glaring at her.

"Why would you want to sit next to that weirdo, Sasuke-kun? Whitey eyes is perfectly fine sitting by herself like the loner she is." The pink haired girl, Sakura, spat out, venom dripping from every word. And for once, the red head, Karin, gave no objections and agreed with her.

Hinata flinched in fear, her bottom lip quivering in sadness. If only he would go away. Then no one would look at her, and no one would notice her, and she could go back to staring at Naruto in peace..!

"Y-Yea...I...T-They want t-to...t-to sit n-next..."

"You're actually agreeing with them?" There was still no emotion on his face.

"Of course she is! That is, unless she has something else to say, right, whitey eyes?" Sakura smirked victoriously at her.

Afraid of bursting into tears if she spoke, the shy girl merely nodded, squeezing her eyes shut in hopes of the tears threatening to leak out subsiding.

"I asked her, not you." Sasuke replied coldly.

Everyone in the room had to gasp. Even Hinata looked up, surprised at the stranger for telling off the most popular girl in school...

"P-Pardon?" Sakura stuttered.

"I said I asked her, not you. I'm sorry if you have a hearing problem. But I don't like to repeat myself, so please don't ask again, if you can manage."

Sasuke was now leaning his body against the desk. His onyx black eyes staring expressionlessly at Sakura, as if she wasn't even there.

He expected the girl to run out crying, like most of the popular girls did when he 'insulted' them. But that part never came, because it was interrupted by a loud...screech.

"OI! DON'T TALK TO SAKURA-CHAN LIKE THAT! YOU BASTARD!"

The blue eyed blond he found the other girl staring at a while ago was yelling at him. He was standing on top of a desk, glaring at him. Any other kid would probably be fazed, but, Sasuke wasn't just any other kid.

He looked back to the small girl next to him, and found her looking twice as scared as the average normal person. She was trembling.

"...Who are you?"

"I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO! And I wont let you talk to Sakura-chan like that you bloody ass—"

Suddenly Naruto was thrown of the desk he was standing on.

"DON'T TALK TO SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT! YOU LOSER!"

"B-But Sakura-chan I was just—"

"Just being an idiot! I know! Now shut up!"

"...O...Okay...I'm sorry..." The blond looked down, a depressed look on his face.

A scowl pulled at Sasukes lips. Who was this bitch anyway? He looked back at the girl next to him, only to find her head down, still trembling...but this time he could see her small hands clenched into fist. She was mad. So why did she still say nothing?

"She can't talk to Naruto-kun like that..." He thought he heard her mumbling, but then again, he could be imagining things. This small girl wouldn't even defend herself, why would she defend someone else?

"So sorry for that loser insulting you, Sasuke-kun! He's just an idiot who doesn't know his place in the wor—"

"You're annoying."

Just then you could hear more gasp around the room. But Sasuke seemed unfazed. It was then he noticed the now quiet blond glaring at him, and rolled his eyes. He calls the girl who was insulting him annoying, and he still gets mad? Weird kid.

"W-What..?" Sakura seemed to be in a daze, as if she didn't believe someone just called her annoying. A boy, much less. Every boy loved her! She was beautiful! ...Or, at least her body was. The body she loved to flaunt and throw around in one night stands. The body she practically never covered.

Just by looking at how little clothing she was wearing, Sasuke knew that much, and was utterly, and truly...disgusted.

"I thought I said I didn't like to repeat myself." Sasuke blinked slowly. Earning a terrified whimper from the the girl.

"I-I...I..!"

"So now you can't even form sentences?" Sasuke turned his head down, only to look up seconds later with a glare that could murder bank robbers. "How sad. Please, feel free to watch your own actions before insulting others."

Deciding that their conversation was done, Sasuke took the seat next to the shy girl without so much as her answer of approval.

"U-Um..."

"I'm going to sit here." He announced.

"O-Oh...O-Okay..."

Looking towards the front of the room, Sasuke was surprised to see the teacher still teaching, as if nothing odd had gone on, and no one had yelled or insulted each other.

Getting bored and tuning out the lesson, Sasuke turned to look at the petite girl sitting next to him. She was fidgeting uncomfortably.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"H-Hin...H-Hin..."

"Hin?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"A-Ah no! Hinata H-Hyuga!" The girl blushed, but Sasuke could tell it was more from the embarrassment of not being able to say her full name, rather than being in his presence, as most girls would do.

He was gorgeous, after all. All toned muscle, tall, vampire pale, jet black spikes, serious dark eyes...most mesmerizing face in history, as some would say. But this girl...this girl seemed to be more afraid of him than anything..!

"Hyuga, huh?"

"Y-Yes..!"

"Why are you shouting." It was more of a statement than a question.

"A-Ano...I-I'm s-sorry..!"

"You're still shouting." Sasuke almost laughed.

"I-I am? I-I'm sorry..."

How stupid she must've looked...Hinata bowed her head in shame alone. But him...he...intimidated her to the point where she wasn't even sure she could speak...His eyes...they were so...serious. Nothing like her carefree Naruto's...

When Sakura was yelling at him...oh, how she wanted to smack her so badly...but Hinata knew she could never do that...Sakura won against her in Brains and Strength...smartest in their class, even...

And most of all...She won Naruto's heart...That personally made her heart break slightly. Though, she supposed she shouldn't feel that bad...who would like her anyway? Just the shy girl in the back with weird eyes...That's all she was. That's all she thought she was...

Throughout the rest of the lesson, Hinata could feel his eyes on her...and when she finally mustered the courage to look back, she almost flinched again when she met his gaze and he held it...they stared at each other for a long time. It was making her very uncomfortable.

"D-Do I h-have something o-on m-my—my f-face?"

"Hm? No.."

Dammit...he was caught. Though, he guessed he was kind of stupid, openly staring at her like that. It's just...she...looked like his Mom...And, well, there was no one his Mom would like better than someone that...was like her. Sasuke mentally smacked himself. He didn't know this girl at all, and he was already thinking crazy, stupid thoughts.

But it was so tempting...Plus, she's probably the only girl within this whole school who wont try to molest him. Sasuke didn't know if he should be happy, or offended at such a fact.

Class ended, and Hinata quickly got up, relieved that she didn't have to be under the Uchiha's gaze any longer.

Along with the jealousy waves radiating off Sakura and every other girl in her first class, this...Uchiha kid scared her to death..!

All he kept doing was staring at her! ...That always made her uncomfortable...Especially with his eyes...God, she wanted to crawl in a hole!

Finally getting to her locker, Hinata almost screamed when she saw him there.

"Hello." he greeted her with a stoic look on his face, as usual.

"H-Hello..." She greeted him back with uncertainty.

Carefully taking her books from out of her locker, she felt him staring at her again, causing her to fumble with her books out of nervousness.

"A-Ano..W-What are you d-doing here...?"

Sasuke paused for a moment. "You have to show me to my next class...since I 'sit' next to you, and all."

"O-Oh...Okay...W-Well what's y-your next c-class?"

Sasuke took out his schedule, out of the corner of his eye he could see Hinata trying to peek over, and smirked slightly. He was more than a head taller than her, there was no way she was going to see anything unless he showed her.

"Looking for something?" He glanced down at her.

After realizing what she was doing, Hinata could feel her cheeks getting a familiar shade of red. "N-No...S-Sorry...I-I just d-don't want t-to be...l-la—ate."

Sasuke nodded silently. "My next class is English."

"O-Oh! T-That's m...mine t-too...l-let's...go..."

Good, this girl didn't seem to be interested in him at all. In fact, it seemed to be the exact opposite, really. He wasn't stupid, nor was he born yesterday. He could see the slight fear in her eyes. The only question, was why? He'd barely talked to the girl, and, when he did, in fact, talk to her, he wasn't even the slightest mean in his view. Maybe a little blunt, but certainly not mean. Unless the girl was really that sensitive.

Then he was just an idiot. Sasuke was never good with sensitive people. Especially when they didn't...well...completely annoy him. He either said something wrong...or, he said something wrong.

Sasuke stared on as he heard Hinata's quiet footsteps behind him. Girls within a mile distance were giving death glares to the small girl...that's probably why she didn't want to be any closer to him, if possible.

Well, too bad.

"Shouldn't you walk in front?"

"H-Huh?" She finally looked up at him.

Sasuke had closed the distance between them; pretty much walking elbow to elbow with her. You could practically feel the jealousy eating you up. All girls were glaring at her. Hinata has never been so scared in her life..!

"U-Um..."

"What?" Sasuke looked down at her.

"N...Nothing..."

Of course that was a lie! They both knew it. As his fore arm brushed against hers, Sasuke could literally feel her uncomfortable shiver. Now that just plain out amused him. Through out his whole entire life, every freaking girl he's ever met, wanted him. Either because he was a Uchiha, he 'interest' them, or just because he was plain out sexy. But this girl? This weird, stutter friendly girl...didn't seem to care about him at all.

In truth it kind of bothered him.

Although it was a little funny at first, the thought of someone decent...or just really anyone at all not liking him irritated him, and his ego.

Sasuke's morning thoughts came back to his head...finally, a girl his Mom, or Dad...or annoying asshole of an older brother could talk to, without her just staring at them. She was a Hyuga, after all. Although their rank wasn't nearly as high as the Uchiha's, they were still pretty high up there.

His parents would very much approve.

Taking another glance at Hinata, Sasuke saw her still trembling. Now to see how much she could handle. He may not look it...okay, maybe he did look it, but that's beside the point! He was a pro at acting. Whether it was with words, facial expression, or physical contact...No one ever knew. And with an innocent girl like this? Hah! Piece of cake.

"Are you cold?" Hinata was surprised at the sudden gentleness in his voice. She stared up at him, not uttering a word.

Hinata blushed slightly. "N-No...N-Not re—really.."

Stopping in his tracks, Sasuke put both his hands on her small shoulders, holding her in place.

"Like I said...I rather you say nothing...than lie to me."

Hinata's blush deepened as Sasukes deep, husky voice filled her ears. What if he was sick? She didn't want to get sick! And what was up with him... touching her..?

"A-Are you o-okay? ...Y-You sou—sound s-sick..."

If Sasuke was sitting, He would've fallen out of his chair. What the fuck? Honestly, that voice would've made any other fangirl faint and drag him to her bed! Oh, Sasuke, have you forgotten that she isn't just some other fangirl? Tch. That's right...she wasn't even a fangirl.

"U...Uchiha-san?" He hadn't spoken in a long time, and his steel grip on her shoulders made her unable to move.

"U-Uchiha-san..?" She tried again.

Sasuke merely stared down at her, a blank expression on his face. Before he smirked slightly, the gentle look in his eyes disappearing, and being replaced with a look of...disbelief.

He slowly let go of her shoulders, taking a step back, and slowly walking away.

"You're weird, Hyuga..." You could hear him murmur softly.

"W-Wha..?"

"...But you're also different."

She blushed, not knowing what to say...she wasn't even sure if that was a compliment, or an insult. "W-What about f-finding y-your cla—class..?"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, slightly turning to face her. "I know where it is."

Maybe his thoughts this morning weren't so crazy. She was definitely different...that's for sure. Thinking his sexy voice was him being sick...HAH. Now he's decided. He will get Hinata Hyuga...one way...or another.

But...not for the reasons you would think. Sasuke's goal by the end of the year? Get Hinata as his fake girlfriend to one, throw off the fangirls, two, make his family stop bothering him about thinking he's gay, and three, just for the fun of it. Then, he'd make her fall for him like every other girl did...And when she turned out to be like all the rest...well, the answer is simple, really.

He'd throw her away.

Sasuke could already feel his fallen ego boosting. _Nice...Innocent Hinata Hyuga...prepare to fall for me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>HI! Well, that's the end :) People who review get a cookie...and if your review is descriptive and helps me you get a preview of the next chapter because I'm in the mood to give previews XD Or you don't have to have a preview if you don't want to :) Depends on if you liked it, right? Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed :)<strong>_

_**P.s: The setting is normal world...not ninja.**_

_**BAI!**_

_**-Lauren-**_


	2. Casual life

**A/N: ! So..Many..Reviews...For...One...Chapter...o.O..I love you guys T-T Well, this is the second chapter, hope you enjoy :))))))))))))))))))))))**

**I would do review replies, but, well, most of them are short and don't really give me anything to reply to...BUT THANK YOU ALL AND I'M GLAD YOU LIKED IT :DD **

**OH. OH. WAIT, PLEASE DON'T STOP READING AND JUST SKIP DOWN TO THE CHAPTER LIKE I DO! XD**

**I've been think of starting ANOTHER story...I know, I know, but I keep them updated well, right? xD ...Right? ...WHATEVER! But, well, it's another Sasuhina/Naruhina, and, well, Sasuhina is like the only pairing I like to right xDD Naruhina too, but, you know. So, HERE'S THE SUMMARY IF YOU IS INTERESTED. **

_**Naruto and Hinata finally become an item; the same day she gets kidnapped by a certain dark haired Uchiha. War has started and hostages are needed. Sasuke plans to hurt Naruto from the inside out, with the most powerful weapon of all: ...Love. /Sasuhina/**_

**I think this is a pretty original plot compared to this one. Because, well, I've never seen someone do a fanfic on this before :) Hopefully you'll check it out when it's posted (It's not posted xD) And ON WITH THE CHAPTER :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, cause if I did Sasusaku would be officially dead, and Sasuhina WOULD HAPPEN...or Naruhina! xD**

* * *

><p>Sasuke passed through the day fine. Nothing really good, nothing really bad. But, to benefit him and his plan, well, he did share seven out of seven classes with Hinata. And, in every single one he'd sit next to her, if not near her. It's not like she was hard to figure out, anyway. All he had to do was look at her.<p>

And although Sakura had gotten in the way a couple times...everything turned out fine. Though, he did find one flaw in his almost perfect plan. A loud, blond flaw: Naruto.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Hinata liked him. And it didn't take a brain to figure out Naruto liked Sakura. And...it didn't take eyes or a brain, or ears, or anything really to figure out Sakura liked him.

Now his only question to figure out, was...What to do about this stupid square. He wanted Hinata, Hinata wanted Naruto, Naruto wanted Sakura, and Sakura wanted him...

Fuck.

Right now Sasuke had just gotten out of his last class. He was trying to think up a plan...but seemingly only figured out one...and, well...it sucked.

"U-Um, Uchiha-san...W-Where are we...g-go—going?"

Oh, right, did I forget to mention he had Hinata with him, too? My bad. Sasuke had a firm grip on Hinata's wrist as he practically dragged her out of school.

"Walk faster. You're going to slow." Sasuke glanced back as he saw more fear infiltrate Hinata's eyes, before she nodded, now jogging to keep up with his fast strides.

"I-I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean t-to be a b-burden..."

"It's fine."

Just how sensitive was this girl? Apologizing for someone saying they were walking too slow...I mean, did she even have a back bone?

Sasuke glanced back again, to find the small girl with red cheeks, fast breaths, and gasp sounds every few seconds.

For him, he had been walking for ten minutes. For her...she had been jogging fastly for ten minutes. Sasuke sighed as he came to an abrupt stop, not moving all inch when Hinata collided with his upper back. And, before she could hit the ground from the impact, Sasuke reached out his hand and grabbed her wrist again, pulling her up slowly.

"You get tired easily, don't you?"

"I-I'm sorry—I'm n-not used to r-running for a long w-while—T-Though where a-are we g-going? M-My father wouldn't—like it i-if I came home t-too late..."

Completely ignoring her question, Sasuke gestured Hinata over. She looked very reluctant at first, as she stared at him, shaking slightly in what he presumed was fear. _Hn. She's still scared of me._

"May I ask you something?" Sasuke's eyes were penetrating her.

"S-Su—Sure..."

"Why are you scared of me?"

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. How did he know? Was it really that obvious? She...She tried her hardest to act normal. But how could she when he was staring at her all the time...! The look on his face, the tone of his voice...his cold eyes...they were all the exact opposite of Naruto...Naruto the man she loved...and the man she would do anything for...Sasuke was so different...And it scared her.

"W-Wha—What? I-I'm n-n-not...S-Scar—"

"I know I've said it once, twice before..." He paused. And the second Hinata closed her eyes and reopened them, she could feel Sasuke's presence behind her. She almost chocked. "But if I must...I will repeat it, again. I rather you say nothing...then lie to me."

She could feel his warm breath on her neck, and shivered involuntarily.

"P-Please..." her voice trembled. "I-I don't k-know what y-you w-wa—want from m-me..." Hinata hid her face in her hands. "B-But p-please...Just...Just go away!"

Realizing what she said too late, Hinata gasped quietly.

"I-I'm so s-sorry! I-I didn't mean to s-say that!"

Sasuke could see the look of panic and fear in her eyes once more. She wasn't just apologizing because she was sorry...but more because she was scared he would do something to her. How unlucky for him.

"Heh. Being scared of me..." Sasuke inched closer, "Just makes you more amusing..."

Again Hinata shivered...and though he found it really hard to admit...he liked it.

"Sorry, Hyuga...But I wont be leaving you alone. Actually...prepare to have me around, a lot..." As soon as the words left Sasuke's pale pink lips, Hinata could no longer feel his presence...and when she turned around? He was gone.

"Hinata-sama!"

"AH!" Hinata screamed at the sudden noise.

"Hinata-sama..? Are you okay?"

"N-Neji nii-san...it's you...U-Um, yeah...I-I'm okay..."

"Well don't go running off after school, Hiashi-sama will scold me if you get lost. Now, please, let me escort you home."

"H-Hai..."

Hinata could still feel Sasuke's strong, firm...cold, grip on her...she shivered again. Just what did he want from her? She barely knew him...She just _met_ him! She wasn't anything special, she thought. Sakura, Karin...they were the special ones. Every other boy wanted them, why didn't Sasuke? Why in the world...would he want her?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sasuke had just gotten home, only to be greeted by the usual arguing of his parents. Sasuke sighed frustratedly, before quietly shutting the front door behind him.<p>

These days his parents always argued. Always. It was one thing or the other. Too much money, not enough money, house didn't look nice, house looked too nice...sometimes he just wanted to punch the wall out. Well, along with his older brother. Unlike him, Sasuke's older brother Itachi apparently didn't have any dignity or pride. He actually took up the offers of one night stands his fangirls offered him. Of course, he always used protection; if his father ever found out he was randomly making Uchiha babies...well, there would be no more Uchiha Itachi.

"I'm home..." Sasuke whispered gloomily. No one would care, so he didn't know why he always said it...but when he was younger and everything was good...he used to scream the words so loud the neighbors could hear him.

All his family cared about was him getting a girlfriend and him making the next Uchiha heir...Pfft, he was 17, that wouldn't happen for at least 5 years...or more.

Every time they had dinner, it was always, "So, Sasuke, have you found anyone yet?" And his answer would always be the same: "No." But that was all going to change in a matter of weeks. He would get Hinata, show his annoying family that he could, in fact love a girl, and then they'd break up, blah blah. Every thing was already planned out.

As Sasuke made his way to his room, he almost barfed at the sight of his brother...making out with some whore...ON HIS BED!

"Itachi! What the fuck? GET OUT OF MY ROOM! And take that slut with you!"

The two sucking face on his bed stopped to look at him, the girl smirking while Itachi just rolled his eyes. In truth, he was no less good looking than Sasuke. Too bad he threw it all away with sluts, though.

The girl suddenly got too close for his liking. "Ooh, Itachi-sama your little brother has gotten...so well developed..." Sasuke watched in disgust as her eyes trailed down to...restricted areas, before roughly pushing her off and gagging.

"No. Just, no. Don't touch me, and get out of my room."

"Relax, Sasuke. If anything you should admire this sexy girls body. You know, if you're not gay or anything." Itachi smirked.

"I'm not gay! And shut up! _If anything_ this slut is disgusting, now get out!"

He watched in annoyance as Itachi and the girl walked out of his room, the girl whispering, "I think he is gay.." While shooting him a dirty look, before they were fully out of hearing, and seeing range.

Sasuke growled sadly as he looked at his now poisoned bed sheets. Looks like he wasn't sleeping there tonight.

"Kill me now..." He muttered before taking a 'comfy' place on his bedroom floor. Catching his older brother at second base with a tramp was truly, and utterly...scaring.

* * *

><p>Two blocks over and a few streets down, a certain pink haired girl was painting her nails and talking animatedly through the phone.<p>

"Did you see that Hyuga girl with my Sasuke-kun? Who does she think she is! She's a nobody! A _nobody_! Why would Sasuke-kun even want to sit next to that baggy clothed wench?"

She paused, you could hear mumbles and static coming out of the cordless phone she was pinning between her neck and shoulder. Sakura gasped at something the other voice on the line said.

"She is so totally not pretty! How _dare_ you say that! The only thing she's good for is Halloween when you wanna scare little kids with her freaky eyes!"

More mumbles erupted from the phone until Sakura growled harshly, threw the phone at the wall, and pouted sadly, looking at her reflection in her shiny nail-polished toes. _Why does everyone like her? Just this morning she was a nobody...like she should be. Everyone loves me. And just because Sasuke-kun is playing hard to get, doesn't mean I'll back down anytime soon! Hinata Hyuga! You have made it onto my list! ...And that's never good unless you __**like**__ to be publicly humiliated..!_

With a huff, Sakura plopped into her pink centered bed and decided to call another 'friend' to rant to.

* * *

><p>Hinata was curled up in her bed, the events from just mere hours ago still flashing in her mind. It was scaring her...really badly. Just then a light knock came from her door.<p>

"Hinata nee-chan?" A small voice asked.

"U-Um who is it?" There was really only one person it could be, but Hinata just wanted to make sure. No one else called her, 'Hinata nee-chan' except...

"Hanabi..." She paused. "May I come in?"

"H-Hai.."

As her bedroom door slowly creaked open, Hinata simultaneously sat up, hugging a pillow to her chest.

"What is it, Hanabi-chan?"

The usually bold girl blushed, and turned her head down, making her dark locks fall more into her face. "Um...I need uh...advice..."

"Advice..?" Hinata repeated.

"Y-Yeah...with...boys...I would ask Neji but he'll probably just kill the boy I like." Hanabi finished her sentence with a 'seriously, Neji?' look on her face. Hinata giggled...as she remember when Neji firsxt found out she liked Naruto...The poor blond didn't even see it coming...

"Y-You like a boy?" Hanabi nodded in response.

"Y-You should know h-how to get a boy m-more than I-I do...I still haven't gotten my first c-crush to notice me and it's been l-like...seven years? I'm probably not the g-girl you want to be a-asking.." Hinata trailed off, a depressed look now on her face. Would he ever see she liked him?

Hanabi walked further into her room and came to sit on Hinata's bed with her."You mean that Naruto kid? He isn't even that cute! I heard a Uchiha—an actual Uchiha—is actually going to your school! You should aim for him!"

Hinata blushed, stuffing her face in her pillow. _Don't remind me..._She peeked one lavender colored eye out only to see her younger by five years sister staring at her cluelessly. What was up with her?

"D-Don't say that n-name in this h-house..." Hinata was blushing darker.

"Why?" Hanabi smirked. "You like him already? I heard Uchiha's are suppose to be really talented and sexy."

"H-Hanabi!" Hinata gasped. "You shouldn't b-be saying words like t-that at eleven!"

"What?" Hanabi looked clueless again. "You mean sexy? I can say much worse than that. Unlike you, I'm not an innocent un-corrupted little girl." She stated matter of factly.

"W-Well then I don't t-think you m-mind getting a-advice f-from Neji nii-san."

Hanabib's eyes widened a little, anything but going to that block of seriousness! Last time she asked him for advice, all he did was ask where 'he' lived, and the next day? 'He' didn't come to school!

"H-Hinata nee-chan!" Hanabi whined.

"J-Just k-kidding.." Hinata giggled. "W-What's his n-name?"

"...Konohamaru..."

"And what do you n-need advice on?"

Hinata watched in silence as Hanabi's gaze dropped to the floor. "Well...My bestfriend, Moegi? She likes him too...and she liked him first...But I can tell he likes me, not her! So...What do I do?"

Moegi...Moegi...Hinata remembered that name well. She was Hanabi's first friend...She made the girl less serious and dark...because of that, the orange haired girl always had a special place in her heart.

"Drop the crush." Hinata stated.

"W-What?"

"Drop the crush." She repeated. "Loosing a bestfriend over a guy who probably wont even last is the stupidest thing you can do, Hanabi-chan. Make a deal with Moegi and tell her that you don't want to loose her over a guy. I know someone who's made that mistake before...they didn't turn out so good." **(A/N: Know who it is? :D)**

Hanabi just stared at her sadly. Give him up? Was it really going to be worth it? Hanabi focused on her older sister's face expression...sad mixed in with regret...She should trust her? ...She should trust her.

"O...Okay..." Hanabi sighed. "Arigatou, Hinata nee-chan."

"You're welcome." Hinata smiled, she was glad she could help her little sister.

"I have to go, I have to meet Moegi at Ichiraku and tell her I'm sorry..."

Hinata watched as Hanabi took out her mobile phone, and started to mumbled apologetically into it. _I'm proud to have you as my little __sister..._Hinata thought with a smile.

* * *

><p>Back at Sasuke's, him and his family were just about ready to have dinner. Everyone was seated, as his mother, Mikoto, passed around the food. Sasuke knew the conversation for dinner, and decided to break their boring routine.<p>

"I found someone." He murmured quietly.

All three pairs of eyes looked over at him in shock. Sasuke Uchiha..._Their_ Sasuke Uchiha _actually_ found someone. The three didn't know whether to be happy, or scared that the world would end.

"Really?" His Mother smiled brightly, "Who is she?"

"Hinata Hyuga." Sasuke said confidently.

"A Hyuga..? Nice choice." His father piped in.

Sasuke smirked at the approving gazes he was receiving, even Itachi was looking happily at him.

"I knew someone who shared my blood couldn't be gay...not that there's anything wrong if you were gay...eheh." Itachi trailed off sheepishly.

"So, when do we get to meet her?" Sasuke's mouth twitched momentarily...meet her? What were they talking about?

"...Next week." He blurted out.

"Alright, we'll be waiting. Invite her over for dinner, if you will, Sasuke." His father glanced at him.

"Yea..."

Next week? NEXT WEEK? He completely just cut down his four week plan in QUARTERS! _I just put myself in some deep shit..._Sasuke was itching to sigh and bang his head against something. How could he be so stupid? But then, his egomaniac personality kicked into overdrive. _Tch, a week? That's more than enough time to get Hinata to play as my fake girlfriend. I'm Sasuke. I can do anything and every girl loves me._ But somehow, that was easier said, then done. He knew he needed to speed things up, and as he shoved his dinner into his mouth and walked up to his room, Sasuke suddenly got a...interesting, idea.

She liked the blond idiot, right? Hah. This was going to be too easy...Tomorrow, he would get what he wanted. Sasuke Uchiha _always_ got what he wanted. And Hinata Hyuga is what he deemed interesting at the moment. He had just the plan to get her to play right into his hands.

And he would certainly not fail.

* * *

><p><strong><em>DUN! DUN! DUUUUUN! ...Lol. Okie, second chapter :) Sorry if it seemed late, but this story is actually harder to write, mostly because, it's a very over used plot, so I want to come up with original ideas...not having good luck o.O OH, BTW. Sorry I sent out no previews, ahah...I was lazy XD I hope you enjoyed :) And please review it makes me happy and inspired xDD oh, btw, I know Itachi is SO OOC XD Sorry for that :( But, well, he had to fit into the story, or he wouldn't be in the story at all! XD Okie, I'll stop now.<em>**

**_CCCCCCYYYYYAAAAA~_**

**_-Laurennn :) _**


End file.
